


Forget Me Not

by Les_MiserableAtBest



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_MiserableAtBest/pseuds/Les_MiserableAtBest
Summary: The last thing Buffy remembers is dying and waking up in a grave. AU of Season 6





	1. A Resurrection and A Mistake

Buffy Anne Summers

1981- 2001

Beloved Sister

Devoted Friend

She saved the world

A lot

Those were the words Buffy Summers read. She looked around at a world on fire. Demons riding motorcycles, violence, looting. It was as if the world was ending. It was not, and she knew that, of course she did, she had experienced an apocalypse or five in her life. She looked at the stone once more, and then she turned away. 

The last thing she remembered was dying. That should have been it, right? A new Slayer would be Called and she’d be done. Some other poor girl would be fighting the demons and she could have a much needed talk with the PTB on  _ why exactly they made her suffer so much _ . The dress her mother put her in was not a good look on her. She kicked off the kitten heels and ripped the bottom of her dress, prepping to fight some poor schmuck of a demon. 

“Haven’t you heard? This is my town, see Slayer plus you causing havoc means you become Slayee. Slew? Slayed? Whatever. Point is you’re toast Hell’s Angel.” The fight did not last very long, as after one kick he ran away. “Well, maybe this where Slayers go when they die. An eternity of boring demons to fight.” She made it downtown in time to see some bikers closing in on Willow and Xander, along with two women she didn’t recognize. She snapped the neck of one and the rest fled. “Hmm. Cowardly demons. You alright, guys?’ And suddenly she was mobbed by her crying friends. 

“Oh my god Buffy! You’re here, you’re alive!” Willow sobbed out. Buffy hugged them back tightly.

“I’m guessing you did this Will?” She laughed. Willow pulled back nodding, wiping her tears. 

“We all did.” She motioned to the group. Buffy smiled at the two women she didn’t know. 

“Well, thank you for bringing me back I guess. I’m Buffy, and you are?” She held her hand out for introductions. The smaller, blond woman looked at Xander, confused. 

“Xander I think hell made Buffy crazy.” She said in a tactless voice that reminded her of Cordelia. 

“Now Ahn, Buffy has gone through a traumatic experience, but she’s not  _ crazy _ , right, Buff? You remember this is Anya, my girlfriend.” Buffy looked blankly at her. 

“Ohhhkay, hi Xanders girlfriend.” Her friends looked concerned. 

“Maybe her memories are just processing, like her mind isn’t all the way returned or something?” The unknown woman suggested in a meek, hopeful voice. 

“Yeah! I’m sure you’re fine! Let’s just get you home to Dawn, she’ll be so excited to see you again!” Buffy was confused.

“Willow, who’s Dawn?”

 


	2. Reuniting and Realizations

The gang looked around at each other, confused looks on their faces. It was Anya who spoke up, in her usual blunt way.

“Dawn’s your sister but she used to be a green ball of swirly energy.” Buffy furrowed her brows. 

“My  _ what _ ? Okay totally wiggin’ here guys, because I’m an only child.” She said incredulously. Xander and Willow gave each other worried glances. 

“Sure you aren’t Buff, remember the monks, and the Glory, and ya know...dying…” He trailed off. Buffy looked confused again. 

“Um, monks? What kind of bogey story are you trying to sell me Harris? And there wasn’t a whole lot of glory in dying, mostly just a lot of blood.” Willow put her hand on Buffy’s back. 

“It’s okay, we can hash these browns in the morning, let’s just get you home.” The girls smiled at each other. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the driveway of her home on Revello Drive, Buffy burst through the door in excitement. 

“Mom?” She called out to the house. “Mom I’m back, I did it!” She looked around at her friends, their eyes wide. “What is it? Where’s mom?” Willow opened her mouth to speak when a young girl with long dark hair came bounding down the stairs. She looked at Buffy with her eyes glistening. 

“You-you’re back and you’re you!” She cried and pulled Buffy into a tight embrace. Buffy pulled away uncomfortably. 

“Okay I see we’re skipping past hellos here. Hi, I’m Buffy, and you are?” The girl’s face fell. 

“Umm Buffy, it’s me, Dawn. Your  _ sister. _ ” Buffy sighed.

“Okay what is going on here?! Why is everyone saying I have a sister and where is mom?!” 

“Buffy let’s just clean you up okay?” Willow said, trying to reassure her. Buffy jerked away and ran upstairs. She ran to her mother’s room , tearing through it. She saw candles and occult things, sage maybe? She looked around, no sign her mother lived here. She fell to the ground, tears racking her body.

“No. No, no, no, no…..Mommy.” She ran her hands through her hair. She choked out sobs. “No this isn’t right, this isn’t right!” She yelled, angry and overcome with emotion. 

She had no mother, some apparent sister, maybe she hadn’t been brought back.  _ Maybe,  _ she thought,  _ I’m still dead and this is Hell.  _

 


	3. A Lover and A Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is so short my computer is buggin, wrote this on my phone!

“It's the wrong Buffy.” Anya said bluntly, as was her moniker. It was fairly obvious of course, but Xander and his friends looked at her as if she had a frog on her head.   
“Ahn what are you talking about?” There it was, that voice her beloved fiancé always used, as though she was a simpleton.   
“I mean we brought Buffy back from the dead, but from an alternate universe...or timeline maybe? It makes sense, she jumped through a portal. We should ask her if there's shrimp whete she's from!”  
“So it's true? She doesn't know who I am? Typical!” Dawn stormed off. Willow came back from her room upstairs with a troubled expression.   
“I put her to sleep with a spell, she's really distressed guys. I don't know what to do.” Xander looked around.   
“It's Buffy guys! Ok, yes, maybe not our Buffy, but it's still Buffy and that's good enough for me.”   
“But...won’t they be missing her? Their Buffy, I mean. If we have Buffy from another world, then do they have our Buffy?” Tara spoke in her soft voice, concern evident. Willow paled even more.   
“We need to call Giles.”

* * *

 

Buffy awoke, which was strange considering one generally does not wake up after dying, and the first thing she felt was cold, which was strange given that she lived in California. But she was incredibly cold. The second thing she noticed was the blinding light in her eyes. She blinked slowly, sitting up.   
“Buffy! Oh you’re awake!” The voice said, but Buffy could not tell who it was, and blinked the blinding whiteness away to see a familiar woman, but one who could not be standing there.   
“Ms. Calendar?!” She exclaimed.

* * *

 

Buffy looked around her room. It was hers, she recognized many things from her life. The picture of her, Willow, and Xander from high school. Her stuffed pig, her diary, her weapons chest. The clothes were the same, and yet it felt wrong, and unfamiliar, like she was in a stranger's house. She faintly heard the dark haired girl crying in what was supposed to be the guest room and she felt a twinge of guilt for not knowing who she was. For being….wrong. She heard her voices arguing downstairs and someone stomping up the stairs. The door flew open and standing in front of her was Spike. His face looked as though he was seeing a ghost, and she supposed, he was. Willow came rushing in behind him, telling one of them something, but Buffy wasn’t listening, all she could see was Spike. Tears welled in her eyes.   
I must still be dead. If he is here then I must still be dead.   
“I save you. I couldn’t do it, not when it counted, but every night I save you.” She says softly.   
“Buffy” He manages to choke out, his voice barely a whisper. Then she is in his arms at once, letting tears fall from her eyes, feeling safe once again. 


End file.
